


now he understands when I bring him troubles to share

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: Jack and Claire are chaotic siblings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Claire Novak's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, a teeny tiny bit of angst, and goes to dean and cas for comfort, jack has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: based on this tumblr post:They should've made destiel canon simply to have jack do the little kid thing of laying in bed between his parents when he has night terrors, except instead of a toddler its 30 year old alexander calvert squashed between two other adult men
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Jack and Claire are chaotic siblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085015
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	now he understands when I bring him troubles to share

Despite being God, Jack was still technically part human - even it was just a tiny bit. It did mean he did human things like eating and sleep, just in small increments and he only really did them while he was visiting his fathers. 

Which is where he was now. 

It was family dinner for the week and unfortunately, Claire had gotten stuck on a hunt and couldn’t make it back in time, and Sam and Eileen both had to work early the next morning, leaving just Jack, Cas, and Dean. Not that Jack really minded all that much. He missed being able to see Claire, of course, she was his best friend and older sister, but he also liked spending time with just his dads - two of them anyway. 

“So what’s been going on up in Heaven, kid?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Not too much. It seems as if everyone is happy with the open house style,” Jack said proudly. Cas and Dean, along with the angels, helped him work out the logistics of having an open Heaven while still allowing people to have their own personal Heaven, and it was going extremely well. 

“Angels been getting along? None of them are giving you lip, are they?” Dean asked next. Jack smiled a little. He knew they had a reason to be wary, with everything that angels had done to them, and to Cas specifically. 

“They have been doing well. They have good ideas and they are willing to work. I’m trying to figure out if I have a way to make more angels safely, but I haven’t found anything yet.”

“I’m sure you will, you’re very smart and capable,” Cas said. “If anyone can figure that out, it’s you.” The rest of dinner was spent talking about what Cas and Dean were getting up to - Cas’ garden was flourishing, and soon he would have an actual harvest, and Dean had somehow gotten roped into helping one of the old women in town with her car after he got talking about Baby at the diner. 

“Kid, you’re on dishes,” Dean reminded him once they had finished eating. “What movie did you want to watch?” 

“A dinosaur one?” Jack asked hopefully. He had recently taken an interest in fossils creatures of the far past. 

“I’ve got just the one,” Dean said with a smile and left the room, grabbing a fresh beer from the fridge on his way. Cas walked over and began helping Jack dry the dishes. 

“I also did not help with dinner,” he explained with a little smile. “It’s only fair.” Jack returned his smile and they cleaned up together in comfortable silence. Jack was always happy to just spend time with his dads. 

After all the dishes were clean and put away, Jack grabbed his favorite candy bar from the cabinet and then walked with Cas to the rec room. The menu for a movie called  _ Jurassic Park  _ played on the screen. Jack moved and sat on the couch next to Dean, who immediately launched into an explanation of the movie, Cas interrupting him only a moment later, suggesting they watch the movie. 

“Yeah sure, that sounds good,” Dean said, ears a little red. Cas sat on the other side of Jack and Dean laid his arm over the back of the couch - mainly to be able to touch Cas but also giving Jack an opening to cuddle into his side, which he happily took. Dean grinned and kissed Jack’s head lightly before pressing play on the remote. 

-

After the movie, Dean nudged Jack just enough to get his attention. “C’mon kid, time for bed. At least for the two of us,” he said, looking at Cas - who had fallen asleep about halfway through. Jack nodded and yawned, pushing himself up off Dean and standing. 

“Good night, Dad,” Jack said and rubbed his eyes as he left the room, heading down the hall to his own. He changed into a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He climbed into bed and settled in to rest, not really sure he was going to actually sleep as he rarely did these days. 

_ Jack looked around and all that surrounded him was dark - nothing. His breathing quickened and he began to walk forward, though there was nothing actually under his feet to support his weight.  _

_ “Hello?” He called, his voice echoing somehow. “Hello?”  _

_ Silence.  _

_ “Dad?” He began walking faster, breaking into a run. “Dad? Dean? Cas? Claire?”  _

_ Silence.  _

_ And then -  _

Jack shot up in bed, panting heavily with the piercing scream still echoing in his ears. He gathered the covers around his body as he tried to calm his breathing and heart rate. He was home, in the bunker. He was safe. His dads were right down the hall 

-

They were down the hall. They would comfort him. 

But no, it was the middle of the night. He didn’t need to go to his dads because of a nightmare. He was old enough that he could deal with it and go back to sleep. 

He laid back down in bed and breathed in deep. When he finally closed his eyes, all he could feel was the nothingness from his dream pressing in on every inch of his skin. 

Jack clambered out of bed as fast as he could, shoving his blankets onto the floor. He was panting again, and he could feel his eyes water. He was better than this, he was  _ God _ , he shouldn’t be having nightmares. 

He glanced at his bed to see one of the stuffed animals that Cas had bought for him years ago, a slightly worn teddy bear that was a golden color that reminded Jack of Dean’s hair. 

So maybe he still needed his dads sometimes. He was only four years old. 

He opened the door of his bedroom and crept down the hall to Dean and Cas’ room. He winced as he opened their door with a creak, not wanting to wake them. 

“Kid?” Dean grunted, already sitting up in bed. So much for not waking them. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Jack said quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...I had a nightmare.”

“Come on then,” Dean pushed Cas over closer to the edge of the bed, the former angel grumbling as he was awoken. “Get in here.” Jack didn’t wait for a second invitation, gratefully crawling up between Dean and Cas, slipping under the covers with them. 

“Thank you,” Jack whispered and rolled onto his side so he pressed into Dean’s chest. He felt Cas’ hand on his back, rubbing up and down slowly. 

“Ain’t no thing, kid,” Dean said. “We all get nightmares. Pretty much comes with the territory. Nothing wrong with needing some help after. I used to do this for Sammy all the time.”

“You did?” Jack asked, looking up at Dean with questioning eyes. 

“Yeah I did, it’s okay to need help sometimes,” Dean leaned in and kissed his head. 

“Who did this for you then?” Jack furrowed his brows. “If you did this for Sam, did your father do this for you?”

“Jack…” Cas trailed off but Dean shook his head. 

“It’s alright babe, Jack deserves to know,” Dean stopped him. “No, Jack, my dad did not do anything like this for me. He...he didn’t believe that men, or anyone in the hunting life, really, could have emotions or be scared. The job always came first, and your health second. I didn’t have anyone to help me through my nightmare until...until Cas.”

Jack turned his head quickly to look at Castiel, and then back to Dean. “I’m sorry dad, that no one gave you the help you needed.”

“It’s okay kiddo. I wouldn’t change a thing about my life because that might mean I don’t end up with you,” Dean’s voice was vulnerable and quiet, so much so that Jack almost didn’t hear it. 

“I don’t want to be without you two,” he whispered. “I need you.”

“And we need you too, Jack,” Cas said, moving closer so the three were pressed together. “You’re our son and we love you and Claire more than anything.

“I love you too,” Jack tucked himself into Dean’s chest then, feeling more at ease than he had in a very long time. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jack,” Cas said and Dean echoed the sentiment, both gently petting somewhere on Jack’s body as he drifted off to sleep. 

-

Jack woke to the sound of giggling. 

He opened his eyes slowly, looking around until he spotted Claire at the end of the bed, taking pictures with her phone. “Aren’t you three the sweetest?” 

Jack mumbled something and snuggled further into Dean, both his and Cas were pressed against Jack’s sides, sandwiching him between them. It was the best night of sleep Jack could ever remember having. 

“I wouldn’t talk, kiddo,” Dean grumbled and opened his eyes to look at Claire. “How many times have you done the exact same thing?”

“Don’t listen to him,” Cas said, startling Jack a little. “Claire, would you like to join us?” Jack smiled as Claire rolled her eyes but nodded all the same. She kicked her boots off and climbed into the space that Cas made for him between himself and Jack. 

“How’d the hunt go, kid?” Dean asked, laying on his back once more. 

“Good. Monster is dead and I’m no worse for wear,” Claire laid her head on Jack’s shoulder. “Woke up really early to get back here in time for breakfast. But I wouldn’t mind another hour or two of sleep.”

“Perfect,” Dean’s speech was slurred and he was already back asleep a moment later. Jack noticed the longer time elapsed since the showdown with Chuck, and the safer and more comfortable Dean felt, he fell asleep much easier and slept deeper as well. Jack still remembered Dean aiming the gun he slept with under his pillow at him. 

Jack wasn’t even sure there was a weapon in this room anymore - besides the ones on the wall. 

Jack glanced behind him when he heard snoring and laughed a little - Cas was already back to sleep as well. 

“You okay, Jackie?” Claire asked quietly. 

“I’m good. I had a nightmare last night,” he whispered. “Couldn’t go back to sleep so I came in here.”

“I’ve done that. I get really bad nightmares sometimes. Even with Dean and Cas, I can’t go back to sleep. They’ll sit up with me all night drinking hot chocolate and watching TikToks that I know they think are stupid,” Claire sniffled a little. “They’re pretty good dads.”

“They are,” Jack agreed. “Can you teach me how to roller skate today?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I guess this is gonna be a series now cause I already have another one I want to write so if you have any ideas, let me know


End file.
